


The Mate in Roommate

by ronahn



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry's age is a bit younger, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rimming, Top Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronahn/pseuds/ronahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all of the blokes occupying their flat, Harry was the one Eggsy saw the most, and yet they had only ever shared passing greetings. It was a growing source of disappointment for Eggsy; he was strangely drawn to Harry and his gorgeous brown hair and eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mate in Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [this](http://eggsyunwinhart.co.vu/post/113929713761) idea.
> 
> Thank you to my absolutely incredible beta [venvephe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe). This is only here because of you, thank you so much.

Eggsy yawned as he began to wake from a restless night’s sleep, mind wandering to his current stressful situation. He didn’t mind sharing a flat with graduate students from his university. Most of them were actually closer to his age than his fellow freshman. The flat itself was spacious enough for each of them to have a room of their own, with a communal kitchen and two bathrooms. The price was a bit more than Eggsy was hoping to pay, but it was close to the school, and a bit extra in rent was worth it to have his own room.

What he _did_ mind was having to figure out how to pay for it on his own until the school fixed their mistake and helped him, since he was certainly not getting into the paid housing. He stretched and rubbed his eyes, frustrated by his interactions with the student housing office. They had repeatedly informed him that there was nothing to be done ‘til his request forms were  processed and approved, which meant Eggsy was forced to either skip another year of school, or find an inexpensive room to rent and a part-time job to pay the bills. He’d outright refused to delay his education any further, which was how Eggsy found himself sharing a flat with four other blokes. His job was time consuming as were his studies. It left him often tired, and unable to enjoy what he’d heard were the “joys of university” - whatever that meant. He scoffed and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow, desperate for more sleep.

He was thankful to be living with graduate students, as they rarely had time to party either, so there weren’t many distractions in their home. In fact, it was a rare occasion when more than three of them were in the flat at once anyways, save for the dead of night. Eggsy was the only underclassman, and with the others being in graduate school, they all either had research projects or teaching assistant jobs that required a great deal of their time. Jonathan and William, the two who had originally rented the flat, had been friends for years, and were actually in the same graduate program together. Benjamin occupied the room next to Eggsy’s, and between his fiancé, his studies, and a job in the science department, he was rarely ever seen at the flat. Harry was the fifth man living in the flat; his room was on the ground floor along with Jonathan and William.

Out of all of the blokes occupying their flat, Harry was the one Eggsy saw the most, and yet they had only ever shared passing greetings. It was a growing source of disappointment for Eggsy; he was strangely drawn to Harry and his _gorgeous_ brown hair and eyes.  He was the oldest of the five, Eggsy had heard - thirty-two years old, making him almost ten years older than Eggsy, and at least five years older than the others.  In some ways, knowing that comforted Eggsy; it made him feel less strange about entering school school so late compared with many of his classmates, who were several years his junior.

Harry was taller than Eggsy, too, though by how much he wasn’t sure. He hadn’t got much of a chance to look at him beyond passing in the hallway, though Eggsy had liked what he’d seen. Sighing into his pillow, his mind wandered to Harry’s slender form. Harry had thin, beautiful wrists that Eggsy would _love_ to get better acquainted with, his own hands pinning them above Harry as Eggsy kissed him passionately against the wall. And that arse, so biteable and perfect. Eggsy’s cock began to take interest in the direction of his thoughts, his hips rolling softly into his sheets.

Eggsy was no stranger to lusting after beautiful men, but he’d never had to share a flat with any of them before, but typically he had some chance with them. Harry seemed severely uninterested in his freshman roommate, and would often ignore Eggsy’s tries at polite conversation. It wouldn’t have bothered him so much if Harry had just been nicer about dismissing Eggy’s attempts at friendship, but it seemed like almost every time Eggsy entered a shared room, Harry would leave it. Or worse, the times he tried for polite conversation, Harry would make up some hurried excuse about needing to get some work done, or having a prior engagement, leaving Eggsy dumbfounded. It didn’t stop Eggsy from fantasizing about his flatmate. He moaned softly as he imagined Harry gently kissing him as a way to wake him from a peaceful night’s sleep.

Eggsy’s eyes snapped open with the sudden realization that he hadn’t woken with his alarm. He scrambled frantically under his pillows as he searched for his phone, sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening that he had just naturally woken before his alarm.

“Fuck,” he hissed loudly as the screen illuminated his room. He had to be to work in ten minutes. His stupid brain and stupid dick were going to make him late for the third time this week - he’d be sacked for sure. Slipping on his trousers, he rushed to grab his wallet and keys before throwing on a pair of mismatched socks. He grabbed his shoes and jacket as he rushed out of his room and down the stairs to grab an apple for breakfast. In his haste, shoes untied, apple between his teeth, jacket half on, Eggsy failed to watch where he was going, and ran right into Harry.

“Oh, shit,” Eggsy mumbled from behind the apple still in his mouth. A flush dusted his cheeks as he looked up to see Harry looking down at him with surprise.

“I didn’t see you there. Sorry mate,” he apologized, noting the way Harry’s eyes swept over him. Suddenly, he felt slightly ashamed of the thoughts that had plagued his mind, that had made him late that morning.

“That’s quite all right, Eggsy. I should’ve been paying attention to my surroundings, and not… daydreaming,” Harry said as slight pleasure flashed over his features, as if he was remembering the dream in question. Shaking his head softly as to rouse himself from his thoughts, Harry asked, “Are you heading to work?”

“Oh yeah! Fuck, I am so late. Sorry, Harry, gotta run!” Eggsy said, reality slamming into him as he rushed for the door. Eggsy nearly tripped, due to the fact that he’d completely forgotten to tie his shoes. Kneeling down to quickly lace them, his hands stilled as he felt his heart drop into his stomach. That was the first time Harry had made any attempt at speaking with Eggsy, and he’d just fucked off like it was nothing. Eggsy pushed himself up with a groan, he continued his walk to work, even more frustrated with the world than he had been before.

\--------------------------------- 

“I’m not joking, Rox. It’s a miracle I ain’t been fired yet,” Eggsy sighed, sulking and dragging his feet as he walked home. He’d called Roxy after a particularly bad day at work, hoping to find some comfort in her voice.

“Eggsy, it’s all right. You’re a full-time student at university, I’m sure they understand. You’re good at your job. They’re not gonna fire you,” she reminded him with a gentle firmness that set Eggsy at ease. He knew his boss was understanding of his schedule, but it helped to hear it from her.

“Yeah, thanks. You’re right, I’m sure.”

“I know,” she said, in a tone that told him the conversation was finished. “Now, are you coming out with me tonight or what? It’ll be really good for you to let off a little steam.”

“Sure, Rox, I’ll go. I could use a night of drinkin’ and dancin’ for sure.”

“Good. Pick me up at eight, and wear those dark jeans. You look positively sinful in them.” Eggsy grinned; he knew there was a reason he loved her.

“All right, Rox. See you then.” He threw his phone on the bed, and headed for the shower, ready for the night ahead of him.

By seven thirty, Eggsy was checking his appearance in the hallway mirror, appreciating the way the dark denim accentuated the curve of his arse, and outlined just enough of his prick without being too revealing. _Damn, Rox was right. Might actually get laid tonight looking this good._ He smirked at the image he presented in the mirror when gasp from the end of the hallway dragged him from his hopeful thoughts. He turned to see Harry staring - mouth agape, body rigid, eyes wide and dark as they swept over Eggsy’s body.

“Sorry, Harry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Eggsy apologized, as his cheeks warmed under Harry’s intense gaze.

“Going out?” Harry asked, his voice a bit raspier than usual. His eyes settled back to Eggsy’s as his expression slipped into an unreadable mask.

“Oh yeah,” rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, Eggsy tried to regain his composure. “Hard day at work, figured I could use a night off.” Looking over Harry, he noticed his attire -  a well-tailored, dark grey, three-piece suit. _Jesus, he looks good_ , Eggsy thought. “What about you then? You look… good. Really good.” He felt a flush color his cheeks and hoped Harry hadn’t noticed.

“Oh, well, yes.” Harry said, glancing down, hands smoothing the fabric down his chest. Harry tugged on his sleeves as if he was suddenly uncomfortable in a suit that was clearly tailored for his body alone. “An acquaintance of mine is throwing a formal party. A - ah, friend of mine asked me to go.”

 _That’s it, then,_ Eggsy thought as his heart fell and his hopes were dashed, jealous of the lucky friend who would get to spend the evening with Harry. He suddenly wished to be anywhere else. “Oh, cool. Have fun then, yeah? I gotta dash. Picking Roxy up at eight.” The light in Harry’s disappeared, his cool expression slipping as he glanced at his shoes, contemplating Eggsy’s words.

“Right. Well, enjoy your night,” Harry said as his eyes met Eggsy’s with a sad smile.

“Yeah. You too, Harry.” He turned to exit the flat, slightly swinging his hips, feeling Harry’s gaze still trained on him. Pleased with the reaction he’d gotten from Harry, Eggsy made his way to pick up Roxy, excited for the night to come.

\-------------------------

Eggsy stumbled home, earlier than he would have liked - but then, he couldn’t relax enough to enjoy his night out. Harry had been on his mind since he entered the club, despite the numerous offers from young, beautiful people that Eggsy almost felt bad for turning down. Moving to unlock the door, Eggsy dropped his keys.

“Fuck, drank more than I thought,” he said as he moved to pick them up and try again.

Falling through the door, he squinted in the sudden darkness-  must be home alone, he thought as he staggered down the hallway toward the kitchen. He lightened his steps as he passed Harry’s room, hearing a low mumble, not wanting to disturb his night. 

“Oh fuck-” Harry moaned.

Eggsy stopped dead in his tracks. _Is he-?_

He crept closer to the door, ears straining. Harry moaned again, a name on his lips that Eggsy couldn’t quite make out. _At least his night went well_ , Eggsy thought sadly as he continued his walk to the kitchen.

Eggsy grabbed his bottle of Jameson from the cupboard, turned, and bolted down the hall to the stairs, trying to avoid hearing any more of what was occurring behind Harry’s door. He didn’t want to think about the sounds Harry was making, the way he was touching someone Eggsy could only wish was himself. Closing his own door, Eggsy resigned himself to a night spent alone, imagining himself as the one wrapped in Harry’s arms.

He couldn’t have known - had no way of knowing - that Harry had come home early, and alone. That images of dark fabric stretched across his arse had plagued Harry’s mind; that Harry had restlessly stripped to his pants to relieve the hardness in his trousers that had threatened to betray him since he’d watched Eggsy saunter away that evening. Eggsy didn’t hear the quiet hitch in Harry’s breath as he imagined spinning Eggsy around and kissing him breathless as he finally got a hand wrapped around himself, biting his lip. Eggsy didn’t know the way Harry pictured Eggsy’s hands around him, caressing him; the thought of Eggsy’s fingers penetrating him as he slipped his own inside himself. The gasp of Eggsy’s name on Harry’s lips, going unheard, as he came around his own fingers to the thought of Eggsy coming deep inside him.

\---------

Eggsy woke with a groan, head spinning.  A wave of nausea washed over him as he opened his eyes and tried to remember what happened the night before. As he sat up, memories of walking past Harry’s door hit him like a punch to the gut; the sounds Harry was making, the images Eggsy had conjured up of Harry intertwined with another body. He closed his eyes, trying to still his head and block the flashes of tangled limbs from his mind. His stomach lurched as it all became too much, and bolted for the toilet down the hall.

After what felt like an hour of retching, Eggsy finally made his way downstairs to drown himself in coffee and painkillers. Nearing the bottom of the stairs, Eggsy heard an unfamiliar voice in the kitchen along with Harry’s. _Oh god_ , he thought, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to puke again. Though hushed, the man’s voice was clear enough for the Scottish accent to be noticed, and in another universe, Eggsy would’ve found it very attractive. In this universe, however, it just reminded Eggsy of what he couldn’t have. He swallowed the lump in his throat and willed his stomach to stop churning as he walked into the kitchen. Harry was angled toward him, facing his friend whose back was to Eggsy. Harry’s eyes fell on him instantly, the distraction causing him to drop his end of the conversation. His friend turned, seeking the source of the distraction, eyes narrow with judgement as they raked over Eggsy’s body.

“Good morning, Eggsy,” Harry greeted him with a shy smile.

“Morning Harry,” Eggsy mumbled as he avoided the harsh eyes of Harry’s _friend._ “Have a good night?”

“It was fine, thank you. How was yours?” Eggsy felt both sets of eyes on him as he turned to prepare his coffee.

Rooting through the cabinet for something to kill his headache, Eggsy made a decision. _Two can play at this game_. If Harry was gonna flaunt his night’s success in front of him, he was too. “Oh yeah. My night was _great._ A little _too_ great if you know what I mean,” he said, turning to smirk at the other two in the room. “I’m paying for it today, but it was worth it, you know?”

“Ah yes. Well, I am glad you enjoyed your evening, Eggsy,” Harry said as he shuffled his feet, suddenly interested in his own hands as he fiddled with nothing. “Merlin and I were just leaving for lunch,” Harry said, shooting his - _Merlin_ a look just before he moved to quickly grab Merlin’s arm and rushed for the door.

“Right,” Merlin said with understanding, “Pleasure to meet you, Eggsy,” he added, disappearing from the room as Harry pulled him along.

Eggsy had definitely made an impression, whether it was the one he wanted he couldn’t be sure. Grabbing the pot, he poured himself some coffee and added a bit of cream and sugar - a lot of cream and sugar. He contemplated the look Harry and Merlin had shared just before Harry rushed out of their flat. There was something behind Harry’s eyes that Eggsy couldn’t place; shock, mingled with sadness, and something else he didn’t quite understand. All Eggsy knew was that he hoped to never have to see Harry look that was again, even if it was just disappointment in Eggsy’s apparent poor decisions. Feeling a bit better, Eggsy thought he ought to get working on the school work he’d been putting off in favor of work. With a huff, he made his way back up to his room, glancing at Harry’s immaculate room as he went, fighting the images of what happened there the night before.

\--------------

None of Eggsy’s classes ever let out early. In fact, it was a miracle when he got out on _time,_ but somehow today’s class had let out almost forty-five minutes early. Something about the TA quitting, leaving the professor to scramble to find a new one. Knowing he’d be the only one in the flat, Eggsy headed home, walking a bit faster than normal, excited to have some time to be completely alone. A smile lit up his face as he slid his headphones on and turned on his favorite song, the feeling of happiness bloomed in his chest as he walked.

It had been a few weeks since his incident with Harry in the kitchen, and their relationship seemed to be more awkward than ever. Harry not only continued to avoid Eggsy at all costs, but when he did happen to run into him, Harry would look at him with something close to disappointment in his eyes. Each time it happened, Eggsy felt his heart sink a little more. The understanding that Harry was disappointed in him drilling deeper into his mind only reminded him that he would never be what Harry wanted. Shaking his head, Eggsy willed the thoughts from his mind, not wanting his longing for Harry to ruin his good mood.

He pushed open the door to the flat, thankful to find it empty as expected. Slipping off his headphones, Eggsy happily walked toward the kitchen to grab a beer before he settled in for an afternoon alone.

“Eggsy-” he thought he heard mumbled behind Harry’s door. He hadn’t expected Harry to be home, but his voice sounded pained. It was possible he was ill and stayed home for the day. Concerned, Eggsy quietly pushed open Harry’s door, thinking Harry had called him hoping for Eggsy to help him with something.

Eggsy’s body went rigid. Before him, Harry was laid out on his bed, naked, eyes closed in pleasure with one hand stroking his cock and the other caressing his chest. The sight was more beautiful than Eggsy had ever imagined; Harry’s lips parted as he gasped again. A tiny voice in Eggsy’s mind was yelling at him to look away, to give Harry his privacy, but the growing hardness in his trousers seemed to be controlling his actions.

Harry’s free hand slid down out of sight as he began to softly circle his hole, back arching off the bed in pleasure. Eggsy bite back a moan at the sight. He knew he needed to leave, and allow Harry to pleasure himself in peace, but his feet were glued on the spot. He swallowed hard as he tried not to imagine what Harry was thinking about as his strokes sped up a little. His heart longed to be the one on Harry’s mind, despite his mind telling him otherwise. Sadness washed over the fire in his belly as he turned to leave, -----

“Oh, _Eggsy.”_ Terrified his presence had been noticed, Eggsy whipped his head around, fully expecting Harry’s eyes on him, but instead found Harry fucking himself on three fingers, head back and mouth agape, gasping in pleasure as he whispered Eggsy’s name. Eggsy whimpered at the sight, unable to stay quiet any longer. Harry’s eyes snapped to his at the sound, moaning, Harry came in his hand as his eyes fluttered shut, Eggsy’s name in his tongue.

Confusion and arousal coursed through him as Eggsy bolted from the room and up the stairs, slamming the bathroom door behind him. Need pumped through his veins as Eggsy desperately pulled his cock from his trousers, coming in three short strokes, the sound Harry moaning his naming playing on repeat in his mind.

\--------

As he paced around his room, Eggsy’s mind combed through what had happened. His hands trembled as he recalled the sound of Harry moaning his name, hopeful of what it meant. Was Harry really thinking of Eggsy as he pleasured himself? He balled his fists in frustration. Eggsy was almost sure he’d imagined it. Harry had a boyfriend. He had a hot, Scottish, _older_ boyfriend, who probably did everything Harry wanted and more. Harry didn’t even give Eggsy a second glance.

Harry was older, more charming, smarter, sexier - he was too good for Eggsy. It was a mistake, he was sure of it. But then - if it had just been a mistake, Harry would have come up right away to apologize, right? It’d been two full hours since Eggsy had walked in on Harry. What was Harry waiting for? Eggsy steeled himself and decided Harry was probably waiting for _him_ to apologize. He was the one who’d walked in, he’d lingered; it wasn’t Harry’s fault, so _he should_ be apologizing. A quiet knock pierced the silence of the room, making Eggsy jump in surprise.

“Eggsy?” Harry’s voice was soft with hesitation. “Eggsy, may I speak with you, please?”

Eggsy shook his hands, mentally prepared himself to open the door, reminding himself that it was all a misunderstanding. Harry didn’t want him, and he’d never want him. With a deep breath, he opened the door.

“Hey, Harry,” Eggsy said, leaning on the door as he rubbed the back of his neck, “What’s up?”

Harry’s head jerked back, slightly thrown by Eggsy’s coolness. “Right. Well, I just, want to apologize. If I had known you were- ”

“No, Harry. I need to apologize. I walked in on you, and I watched,” Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck as he watched his feet, “I mean shit, Harry. I’m sorry. If you could please just forget it happened, that’d be aces.”

“Eggsy, it did happen, and you have to know how sorry _I_ am. To do that, without your consent, it was- ”

“My consent? Why would you? I mean, you weren’t thinking about me, so why- ” Hope began to spread through Eggsy’s chest, as he looked up at Harry with wide eyes, searching for something - anything - in Harry’s face. “You - you _were_ thinking about me?”

Harry’s cheeks reddened, nervously glancing around Eggsy’s room before he answered, “I - I was. Yes. And I am sorry I did so without your knowledge,” Harry confessed with a shy glance at his shoes. “And I am sorry for assuming you’d felt something similar.”

In one fluid motion, Eggsy fisted Harry’s shirt and dragged him into a heated kiss. He pressed his lips into Harry’s, hoping to feel Harry move against him, feel Harry kiss him back. Harry’s body was tense with shock, his lips unmoving against Eggsy’s, but Eggsy wasn’t ready to give up. He’d seen hope. Harry liked him - no, Harry _thought about him while he_ \- so no, Eggsy wouldn’t give up. He snaked his tongue out to tease Harry’s lips. Harry moaned, finally kissing back as he wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s waist, pulling him closer.

Eggsy gasped, feeling the hardness in Harry’s trousers against his thigh. Harry used the access to slip his tongue into Eggy’s mouth, deepening the kiss, pouring his want and need for Eggsy into it. Sparks shot through Eggsy as Harry’s tongue slide against his own, every point of contact between them on fire. He grasped Harry’s arms, scrambling to push them against the wall, need coursing through him as he pressed his body closer to Harry’s. Finally breaking for air, Eggsy looked into Harry’s dark eyes, a shiver riding down his spine at the heat behind them.

“Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy panted.

“Yes, fuck indeed, Eggsy,” Harry smiled. He cupped Eggsy’s cheek, smiling fondly, “You’re so beautiful, Eggsy.” Eggsy’s face reddened at his words; a whimper escaped his lips as he pulled Harry in for another bruising kiss.

“So,” Eggsy started as he placed tiny kisses along Harry’s jaw, “you were thinking about me, right?” Harry gasped as Eggsy softly bit his neck before running over the spot with his tongue.

“Thinking about _me,_ when you had those fingers in you. Fuck, _Harry,”_ Eggsy breathed as he nipped Harry’s ear, “Don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so gorgeous. The way your body moves, you’re so -” Harry growled as he claimed Eggsy’s lips again and flipped them, pushing Eggsy against the wall.

“God, yes, Eggsy,” Harry rasped, kissing down Eggsy’s neck, hands roaming over his chest, pausing over Eggsy’s hardened nipples. “Would you like to know what I was thinking about?”

“Please, Harry,” Eggsy whined as he bucked his hips into Harry’s.

“I was thinking about this beautiful arse,” Harry said, gripping one of Eggsy’s cheeks with a large hand. “I was thinking about this _sinful_ tongue, and what you could do with it.” Harry pushed one hand under Eggsy’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin he’d been so desperate to taste and touch.

“Did you think about my tongue as you fucked yourself, Harry? Wishing you knew what it felt like to have my _sinful tongue_ in you,” Eggsy teased. He bit his lips as he looked up at Harry with one eyebrow arched, a challenging glint in his eyes.

“Fuck, Eggsy, _yes._ I want to feel your tongue in me.” Harry desperately sealed his lips on Eggsy’s again. “Please Eggsy. I need to feel you.”

“I bet you’re still wide open for me, ain’t ya, Harry?” Harry writhed in Eggsy’s grasp.

“Yes, please, I want you.”

Eggsy gently pushed Harry away from his body, slipping into the middle of the room, holding Harry’s gaze as he moved. Slowly he unbuttoned his polo, revealing the soft skin of his chest, and slipped it over his head. Eggsy arching an eyebrow as his hands trailed down his body, sliding over his skin, down to his belt buckle. His fingers deftly undid the buckle with careful precision. Harry’s eyes were dark as he watched Eggsy slowly unbutton his trousers, his half-hard cock visible beneath his pants. After kicking his trousers away, Eggsy looked down his own body, feigning surprise at his own erection. He hooked his thumbs under the band of his pants, and slowly drew his gaze up to Harry’s face, a slight gasp escaped him, surprised by the pure heat in Harry’s eyes.

“Like what you see?” Eggsy asked with a grin.

“Fuck yes,” Harry breathed out hard. As Eggsy dragged his pants down, Harry groaned at the sight of Eggsy’s cock bobbing against his taut stomach. Finally, Harry looked back to Eggsy’s face, the dusting of pink in his cheeks giving away his nervousness. With shaking hands, Harry began to unbutton his white shirt. He glanced down to better concentrate, the hunger in Eggsy’s eyes proving to be incredibly distracting.

“Please, let me.” Eggsy’s eyes locked onto Harry’s as he slipped the shirt over his shoulders, only peeking down to take in the soft, beautiful skin he’d uncovered. He slowly smoothed his hands over Harry’s chest, reveling in the feeling of Harry’s heartbeat under his palm.

“Never thought I’d see you like this,” Eggsy quietly revealed, eyes fixed on Harry’s clavicle, avoiding his gaze. “Never would’ve thought you wanted me; didn’t stop me from wanting you, though.”

“Eggsy, look at me.” Harry said firmly, stilling Eggsy’s hands over his chest. “I have always wanted you. You are gorgeous, and kind; I never thought you’d want someone so old and boring as me.” A sad smile lit Harry’s eyes as he spoke.

Eggsy kissed him, pouring his passion and want for Harry into it, to ensure Harry would never doubt his interest in him again. His hands scrambled to pull Harry’s trousers down, desperate to see all of him.

“Dreamt of you Harry,” Eggsy murmured against Harry’s lips. “Wanted to taste you, hear you moan, make you fall apart. Please let me, Harry.”

“Eggsy,” Harry groaned, allowing himself to be pulled toward the bed and falling with Eggsy.

“Gonna take care of you, Harry. You gave me such a good show earlier. Gotta repay you,” Eggsy promised as he settled between Harry’s legs. He mouthed at Harry’s neck, sucking bruises onto his sensitive skin. He trailed his mouth down Harry’s body, stopping to nip one of Harry’s nipples. He was rewarded with a moan from Harry as he bucked up into Eggsy, seeking friction between them. Eggsy hummed around the nub, pleased with himself. He continued to kiss Harry’s skin as he moved to work the other nipple; Harry yelped as Eggsy dragged his teeth over the skin.

“Eggsy, _please,”_ Harry moaned shamelessly, his hands grappling for Eggsy’s skin, desperate to anchor himself and feel Eggsy against him. Eggsy smiled as he continued his path down Harry’s torso. As he hovered over Harry’s straining cock, Eggsy peered up into Harry’s eyes, holding the contact as he slowly licked a strip from the base of Harry’s cock to the tip. Harry groaned at the sight, his hands gripping the sheets, anchoring himself as he felt pleasure wash through him. With his eyes trained on Harry’s, Eggsy sucked at the red tip of Harry’s cock. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed when Eggsy swirled his tongue over the head, groaning as Eggsy slowly pumped the base.

Eggsy’s own cock twitched at the picture he made, at Harry falling apart before him. With a smirk he moved out of Harry’s legs and rolled him over. His hand gently caressed Harry’s arse cheeks. He smiled at Harry’s huff of impatience, and bent to bite the taut flesh, making Harry cry out. He smoothed his tongue over the red mark he’d left, pleased with the mark on Harry’s body. Harry was _his._

Gently, Eggsy spread Harry’s cheeks, revealing his entrance. A low groan rumbled in his chest at the sight of a black plug in Harry’s hole.

“Fuck,” he whispered harshly.

“Mmmm. I hoped you’d like that.” Harry said in a low voice.

Eggsy gently moaned as he slowly pulled the plug out, cock straining at the image of Harry’s hole moving around the plug. Eggsy leaned down and tentatively ran his tongue along Harry’s sensitive, swollen entrance, drawing a series of hissed curses from Harry. Eggsy smirked at the sound, his stomach fluttered, proud to be the one drawing out those noises. He stiffened his tongue and teased the loosened muscle, enjoying the musky taste of Harry. Finally, Eggsy pushed slowly into him, lost in the tight feeling around his tongue, and the wrecked sounds he was drawing from Harry.

“Eggsy- Eggsy, please, I need -” Harry’s voice cracked, lost in pleasure as he begged Eggsy for more. Eggsy pulled his face away from Harry slightly and placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“What do you need, Harry?” The softness in his own voice surprised Eggsy.

“I need - need more. _Please.”_ Harry’s plea turned to a whimper, his hips pushing back toward Eggsy, searching for more.

“All right. Turn over for me Harry.” Eggsy sat back, giving Harry the space to flip,“That’s perfect darling. Move down just a bit,” Eggsy coaxed Harry down the bed as he slipped off it and to his knees before Harry. “That’s perfect. You’re beautiful like this Harry.” Eggsy spoke fondly as he watched his hand caress Harry’s inner thigh, moving to slip a finger into Harry.

Eggsy tugged at his own cock, the sight of Harry spread out before him driving him mad with desire. He leaned in again to lick at Harry’s hole around his finger. Harry’s hips bucked down into him, wordlessly begging for more, his greedy hole demanding more. Eggsy added another finger, sliding them in and out, searching for the small bundle of nerves that would drive Harry wild. His tongue softly moved in next to his fingers, stretching Harry more, spit dripping down onto them in a messy slick. Eggsy knew he must look absolutely obscene -  and the thought shot straight to his cock, making him moan into Harry.

“Fuck, Eggsy!” Harry shouted as Eggsy’s fingers brushed his prostate. _“Please, Eggsy.”_ Eggsy knew Harry was close. He added another finger, stretching Harry’s hole even more. With one last swipe of his tongue, Eggsy pulled away from Harry, wanting to watch as he fucked him, as he took him apart with three fingers. Eggsy curled his fingers into Harry, slowly stroking the hot softness inside. Eggsy almost came from the sight - Harry writhed around his fingers, back arching off the bed, mouth wide as he moaned loudly.

“Is this what you came to earlier? The thought of my fingers in you as you fucked yourself on your own fingers?” Eggsy finally wrapped his other hand around Harry’s neglected cock, stroking it in time with the thrusts of his fingers. “I want to hear you, Harry. I want to hear you scream my name as you come.”

“Eggsy, oh, _Eggsy!”_ Harry gasped his name, his hands gripped tight in the sheets and his eyes squeezed shut, his body stiff as his orgasm crashed through him. Eggsy had imagined what it might look like when Harry came, but this - this was better than anything he’s ever seen. Harry’s hole clenched tight around his fingers as he came all over, slicking his belly and Eggsy’s with come.

“Oh, fuck,” Eggsy groaned, the sight of Harry coming around his fingers, back arched high off the bed, chest heaving, with hands desperately clutching his sheets, was too much for Eggsy. Untouched, Eggsy came with a broken sob, stripping his floor and sheet with come. His head fell to the bed as the wave of pleasure washed over him, his face flush and mouth agape.

As Eggsy’s mind cleared, he looked up to find Harry watching him, fondness painted his features, his hands moved to drag Eggsy up to him. Eggsy gently pulled his fingers out of Harry and he pushed up from his knees, kissing his way up Harry’s wrecked body. Harry smiled down at him as he watched Eggsy approach. Eggsy fell beside Harry on the bed, and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

“God, Harry. I have wanted you for so long. That was so amazing.” Eggsy held Harry’s eyes as he confessed to him, affection and kindness in his eyes.

Harry cupped Eggsy’s cheek, a thumb softly brushed Eggsy’s lips. “As have I, my darling.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://taronegg.tumblr.com/)


End file.
